GoAnimate LEGO Sets
GoAnimate LEGO Sets is a LEGO set line introduced in 2015. Sets Wave 1 GoGang HQ Description: Prepare the GoGang for anything Obsidian throws their way! With the television with changing screen and coffee maker, they will always be ready! Contents: Briefing Room with TV Screen and Coffee Machine. Minifigures: Igor, Sophie, Pingy, TGB1, IA, KingKool720 and Carkle. Lrrr's Castle Description: Join the diabolical Lrrr as he makes evil plans with the help of his trusty asistant, Jrrr. Notes: This LEGO set can be combined with the Lrrr's Factory Set. Contents: Watch Tower on exterior and Throne Room on interior. Minifigures: Lrrr, Jrrr and 2 Omnicronian Guards. Lrrr's Factory Description: Oh No! TGB1 and IA have been kidnapped by Lrrr! And are on a conveyor belt headed straight for the shredders! Can Igor stop the machine before they meet there doom, and if he is saved, can they stop Lrrr's robot forgery? Notes: This LEGO Set Can be Combined with the Lrrr's Castle Set. Contents: Robot forgery, Working Lights , Conveyor Belts and Shredders. Minifigures: Lrrr, IA, TGB1 (Scared Expression), Igor and 3 Omnicronian Officers. The Igormobile Description: Contents: Igormobile, two stud shooters, and 2 missles Minifigures: Igor, and 3 robots Wave 2 Non-Sider Gift Pack Notes: This is the Only Set to Contain Just Minifigures. Minifigures: Igor (Confused Expression), Sophie (Kangaroo Form), TGB1 (Green Clothes), Oliverwestern and Mordecai. The Pingy Manor Attack Description: Oh no! Springtrap is attacking The Pingy manor! Help Pingy and his friends defend his home! Contents: Rooftop with catapults, stairs, bathroom, living room, and 3 bedrooms Minifigures: Pingy, Igor, IA, Sophie, Oliverwestern, TGB1 and Springtrap Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Description: Contents: Minifigures: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Igor (Night-guard Uniform) and Pingy (Night-guard Uniform) NoGang HQ Description: Contents: Minifigures: Wave 3 The IA Aircraft Attack Description: Oh no! Deceajer and his minions are attacking IA's aircraft! Help IA and his friends deafeat Deceajer Notes: This is the largest and most expensive set Contents: main room, deck , bathroom, Workshop, ship interior, 5 defence turrents, weapons room, 3 mini ships, 1 Scavenger ship, and 1 canon Minifigures: IA, Bubsy, Lord Pluto, James, Carkle, Deceajer, Chazor, and 3 robots Fazbear's Fright Description: Igor and Pingy are on their night at Fazbear's Fright! Can they survive their night? Contents: Office, 6 Hallways and Arcade Cabinet. Minifigures: Springtrap, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom BB, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Pingy (Night-guard uniform) and Igor (Night-guard uniform). TSB1's Padded Cell Description: TGB1 is visiting is brother (thesilverblock1) at the insane asylum. Need I say more? Contents: Padded Cell with Straight Jacket and working light. Minifigures: TGB1, TSB1 and Cell Guard . Sophie's Houseboat Description: Contents: Living Room, Bathroom, Kitchen, and Bedroom Minifigures: Sophie, Peanut, Jelly, Baby Butter and Chrome. DanTDM the Animator's House Description: Contents: Living Room, Kitchen, 2 Bathrooms and 6 Bedrooms Minifigures: DanTDM the Animator, Chrysler, Chrysler Trucks, Dodge, Jeep and Ram Trucks. Wave 4 The Blushing Scene Description: Build your own take on the blushing scene from GoGang: No More War to VGCP and UTTP! Contents: Sanae's Portal, and Portal Stand Minifigures: Sanae, Igor and Mametchi. Bug-Bytes' Revenge! Description: Can Mametchi and Pingy know that the Bug-Bytes are near MKAGP2? Or will they NOT? Contents: 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 cabinets, Bug-Bytes, and Dragon's Lair cabinet (this implies that the MKAGP2 cabinets are near Dragon's Lair in GoGang: 8-Bits n' Pieces) Minifigures: Pingy and Mametchi. Category:Stubs Category:Projects